The New Kami
by Enter The Vale
Summary: Kami has a son with a human women. Due to some rules, Kami must bestow his powers on o that said son. watch as Vale takes on this responsibility with his "brother" Naruto. First fanfic, so please no flame. Rated M for possible future lemons, language, and adult situations. OC main character. Harem


**The New Kami**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

Kami. People use this name in sentences as to hope that he will intervene with whatever situation their in. Even when knowing that that he won't. Or so they believed. You see even gods have to have a break from whatever it is that they do. But they cannot interact with humans because it is against their Kami law or something. You see there isn't one Kami. Well there is but there were many before that said being. They go back so far to only Kami, or Kamies, knows when. But there was one Kami who just so happens to be the current one who decided to break that law and travel down to Earth just to see how it was doing. Or that's he believed he was going to do. When he arrived he went to the nearest high level of population.

When he arrived he decided to indulge in the festivities because there just so happened to be a festival here. Now when you think of Kami going to a festival you think he's going to be low-key and try not to draw to much attention. Wrong. He was doing the exact opposite.

The first thing he did was run to a bar and buys 30 shots of the hardest liquor they had. Now when you think of Kami drinking you think he doesn't get drunk, right? Wrong again. He got so drunk that when he wakes up he's going to have a headache so bad that not even his powers can speed up his recovery. Kami drunk….bad.

He was wreaking havoc at the festival. Making people levitate, doing arm wrestles with his pinky, and even doing the classic turning water into wine. Then as it neared nightfall he was conversing, or flirting, with a woman. In short words for my readers. She was fucking sexy. They ended up spending the night with her and yes they did have sex. But since Kami was drunk and his mind clouded by lust he didn't sterilize himself. So when the night was over realization dawned on him and he only had one thing to say….

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK!"

The sudden outburst awoke the woman from her slumber and she looked at him strangely as he was pacing back and forth muttering something about "I don't want my life to end," and "I don't want to be a father."

She realized what he was talking about quickly pulled him into a hug muttering sweet nothings to him.

After he calmed down a bit he explained who he was, why he was here and how he got here. Him seeing that if she was to be the mother of his child she might as well know who he is.

When he was done he told her he'd be back when the baby is going to be delivered after calming her down from telling her that he was Kami himself.

**12 Months Later….**

When 12 months passed he quickly ran to earth in a hurry after feeling a tug in his mind telling him to leave. He wanted to leave anyway after his confrontation with the council.

**Flashback….**

"_YOU DID WHAT." Screamed the head councilman, as Kami has just finished telling them what he did on earth. _

"_Umm….I knocked up a woman on earth." He said nervously._

_The councilman sneered. "I could have you stripped of your title for this!" After he said that it seemed he tried to calm has to not pop a blood vessel. "And what do you plan on doing with the child." He asked in a semi-angry/calm voice._

"_Well, I was going to go down to earth and see my child then let my mate take care of him. Then when he comes of an age I deem worthy, I will relinquish my title as Kami and bestow it upon my son." He exclaimed in a calm tone _

_The councilman nodded now completely calm. "That seems reasonable but since he is born from a human he has to live on earth so he won't have all of a Kami's responsibilities and lucky for him one of those just happens to be paperwork." He said in jealous tone._

"_Well lucky him. Alright I agree to this I'll be back on earth when he is to be delivered." He said_

_As he was about to leave when the councilman called out to him, "Oh I almost forgot!" he started," "What will his name be so I can write him down as the next Kami so it will be official?" _

_I stopped just before leaving and turned to the man. "Dresden Vale."_

**Flashback End…**

Just as he finished remembering the moment he arrived at the hospital his lover was at and felt a great deal of power radiating from the building. He Quickly sprinted inside to figure out what it was. When he stepped in the room the first thing he felt was an immense pressure so large that it actually had him breathing heavily. But his mate in the room wasn't as lucky as she was suffocating from the pressure of the energy, looking on the verge of passing out. He quickly thought of the first thing that came to mind and quickly ran and grabbed the child on the floor and then realized that he was staring at him with half closed eyes like he was sleepy. So if he was in a half conscious state and emitting this much power, that means that he was subconsciously letting loose all this power. So he quickly touched the child's forehead and a moment later his son was gone.

His lover recovered from the suffocation and realized her son was not present. "Where is he?!" Asked frantically wondering where he was.

Kami looked at her with a sad smile and said, "I don't know but hopefully he's somewhere where he doesn't hurt anybody."

"Why did you send him away? Your Kami you could have suppressed his power right?" She asked wondering how powerful her son is.

"No." He said sadly, "if I were to use my powers to suppress his it would've killed a lot of people and I didn't want that to happen. So I sent him to the strongest entity on earth currently using its power so it can hopefully suppress his."

**Elsewhere….**

A tall man was currently running as fast as his legs can take him. He had untamed blond hair blue eyes. He wore a white, high collared trench coat that fell down just above his shins. On the back in red was the Kanji for "Fire" and at the bottom were red flames. Under the coat he wore a high collared green vest that snug to his body. On the front of the vest were 4 pouches that were slightly covered by the coat. He wore blue loose pants and had a strap on his right leg that held a pouch in which contained a kunai. This man was Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. His Destination was a Giant fox with nine tails currently devastating anything in its way heading in the direction of the leaf village. Minato was running with a baby boy in his arms. The boy had a shaved head look to him and Charcoal Black eyes that held warmth and comfort in them. He was staring up at Minato confusedly, wondering who he was or why was he being carried by him.

**Flashback….**

_Minato was currently waiting for his baby son to be born. He was about to walk into his wife's room to see how he was doing when a ninja in ANBU gear appeared in a swirl of leaves wearing a mask that resembles a fox._

_Minato addresses him. "Yes what can I do for you Kakashi?" He said knowing full well who was behind the mask._

_Kakashi quickly responds, "Minato-sensei we need you at the front gates quick! The Kyuubi is attacking the village!" He yelled with hope that is leader would come up with something to defeat the fox demon._

_Minato knew what he had to do once those words left Kakashi's mouth. Once his son is born he was going to have to seal the Kyuubi in him while sacrificing his own. He was about to tell Kakashi his plan when there was another swirl of leaves and a female ANBU wearing a cat-like mask appeared. She was carrying a child in her arms and it appeared to be sleeping._

"_Hokage," She started. "I found this infant near the Kyuubi…"_

_Before she can continue the Hokage gives her an angry and asked "so what do you want me to do with him, give him to a nurse. Do I look like a babysitter to you?"_

_She sighed. "Sir when I found him in the field he was right under the Kyuubi's power was being suppressed. The child was falling asleep and I could just feel power radiating off of him." She explained._

_Then The Minato seemed to realize something. He didn't need to use his son. He could just use this child and his son, whom which he named Naruto can live a normal life. Also with the child being able to suppress the Kyuubi's power he can perform the jutsu with no distractions. _

"_Neko give me the child." He stated calmly. _

_She gave him the baby before pulling out a small note. She then said "I found this on the child. It's a note stating its name and asked to be taken care of. How he ended up near the Kyuubi I do not know."_

_Minato checked he now and it said:_

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_** This child's name is Dresden Vale but I would like you to change his last name to whoever this is so he may believe that you are his son. Tell him he's adopted because I will be back one day to retrieve the boy because he is of the utmost importance. But if I find that he is being mistreated in any way I will personally blow up everything around you and search for everybody in your family and make sure they have a very slow and painful death. You don't want me as an enemy.**_

_**Sincerely, Vale's Father**_

_Minato cringed as he read each word and finally put the letter down. He sighed and turned back to his ANBU and student. "Well as much as I would like to chat with you guys I have to go and fight off the Kyuubi and defeat for the sake of the village." He said._

"_But How sensei," he asked "surely you can't actually kill the fox what do you plan….on…..do….ing?" Kakashi finished slowly as realization dawned on him._

"_Goodbye Kakashi, you were a good student. Tell Kushina I Love her and always will." He said then Jumped out the window of the hospital, child in his arms waking up, heading straight to the direction of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon._

**Flashback End….**

Minato currently had Kyuubi in his sights so he did some hand signs, bit his thumb, and slammed it to the ground where a large cloud of smoke erupted. He was now standing on the head of the chief toad, Gamabunta.

"Bunta it looks like this is going to be our last run together. Anything you want to say to me before I do this?"Minato asked

"Ya you're an obnoxious, dimwitted, fuck-face, who I want to stab numerous times." The toad then smiled and said, "I wouldn't have my summoner any other way."

"Thanks. Let's give 'em hell!" Minato declared as he started forming the many hand seals for the sealing.

The battle waged on as Gamabunta was fighting off the Kyuubi and Vale was suppressing its power, maybe not on purpose but doing it nonetheless.

Once Minato was finished with the hand signs he called out the techniques name,"Forbidden Leaf Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal." Gamabunta was currently holding onto the demons claws as a ghostly image of the Shinigami appeared behind Minato. A hand went through his chest as it descended toward the Kyuubi. The Shinigami pulled Kyuubi soul out of its body and successfully sealed it into Vale. When the Sealing was done Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke after placing Minato and Vale on the ground. On Vale's face you can see much defined whisker marks on his cheeks and a large oval shaped crest sticking out of his chest with the middle looking like a red-slitted eye. This all shows that he is now the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi.

This was the scene that the Third Hokage came upon with a group of ANBU sensing that the fox's presence was gone. The third approached the body of his student, Minato, and picked up the letter that was on his chest.

It read:

**To Sarutobi-sensei,**

** If you're reading this then the sealing was successful and I am dead. The child next to me is now the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. I want him to be treated as a hero and as my son. His real name is Dresden Vale but I changed it to Vale Uzumaki. I'll miss you sensei.**

**Sincerely, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage**

Sarutobi let a lone tear slide down his cheek as he read the letter. He place the letter in his pocket and picked up Vale.

"Goodbye Minato."

**Chapter 2: Academy and Brothers**

"Hey Vale Wait up!" Yelled a loud voice.

Vale stopped running and turned behind him to see his brother, Naruto Uzumaki, starting to catch up to him.

"Come on Naruto we don't want to be late to our first day at the academy, right?" Vale asked with a smile.

"Ya but you know I can't keep up with you, you're too fast!"Exclaimed Naruto as he finally caught up.

Naruto was wearing his usual attire. Naruto was considered small standing at He wore a bright orange jumpsuit that screams "kill me" to anyone who looks at him. He had sun-kissed blonde hair and the usual black shirt he wears under the suit. A pair of shinobi sandals and a kunai pouch Vale got him for his birthday.

Vale was also wearing what he usually wears save for a few things. Vale is 5'6; pretty tall for an 11 year old. He was Shirtless except for two thin gray shoulder pauldrons that wrap around his body with straps. The same crest with the eye on his chest except the eye was closed. He still had his shaved, black hair cut that hasn't grown since he was born. He had a sword on his back with the Kanji for "Vibration" on the hilt. On his right arm was a gauntlet that resembled a dragons arm. It looked to literally be attached. But the funny thing is…it is. On his shoulder is a big golden shoulder guard that resembles the Golden Fleece he heard about in Greek history. On his left arm was a bronze gauntlet wrapped in chains around his forearm He wore a Spartan like cloth that stopped just above his knee on the right leg, and a little above the thigh on the left. He also wore Spartan like sandals with bronze shin guards wrapped in chains around his calve. Vale was a well built person for someone who's only 11 and already looks like an intermediate bodybuilder. Overall he looked badass.

Today was Naruto's and Vale's first day at the academy and they were on their way to meet their class. They knew that they would skip a year so they were joining a second year class. Oh this would be fun.

On their way they received the usual routine. Hateful glares directed at him and Naruto. Mostly him though. Also the occasional bully trying to pick on Naruto only for Vale to beat the crap out of them.

Yep. This happened every day.

Vale didn't know why everyone hated him so much and frankly, he didn't care.

When He and Naruto arrived at the academy Vale turned and looked down at Naruto smirking. "Alright otouto,(little brother) are you ready to show them what the Uzumakis are made of?!" He asked while pumping his fist in the air.

"Ya oniisan, let's give 'em hell!" Naruto yelled.

Vale thought he heard someone say that before but pushed it aside as he had a devious smirk on his face.

"Let's do this."He stated, already thinking of what he is going to do.

When they arrived at the classroom they put their ears to the door as to listen to what's going on. Apparently they came right on time.

**Inside…**

"Alright class," the teacher started "today, as most of you may know, we will be getting new students. There're brothers so treat them well and if you value your lives, do not say anything bad about the smaller one. Clear."He finished giving them all a death glare which made them nod immediately.

"Good now while we wait for their arrival, which should be pretty soon, turn to pages….." he would have finished that sentence had he not been interrupted.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Someone screamed as the door was kicked off its hinges as it collided with the wall.

Out stepped Vale and Naruto with smirks on their faces as the class was scared to death by the sudden entrance.

"Alright, listen up you cock-suckers my name is Vale Uzumaki and when addressing me you call me Vale. Not Uzumaki-san or saying my full name just Vale. Now this here is my Otouto. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have only one thing to say for him. DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM! Not only can he kick all your asses, but you're also messin with me. Girls when I say don't fuck with me and him that does not mean you can't actually fuck us so feel free to." Vale finished with a foxy smile as he stared at the class.

He looked at everybody in the class as some people were frozen in shock, fear, and some lust which did not go unnoticed by Vale as he looked at the girls and winked. They practically creamed their pants just from that.

'Oh this will be fun' Vale thought as he started walking down the aisle with his brother in tow. He sat next to a girl part of the grouped he winked at. He looked at her. She had blue hair and wore quite a skimpy outfit. She looked like she had about C-cup breast and nice curves. He would fuck her but not date her.

It seemed she had the same thing in mind as she reached under the desk and grabbed his cock through his pants. He was startled a bit causing him to jump up a bit and hit the table. But he got over the shock and smirked at her as she gave him a lustful smile. She pretended to drop a pencil under the desk as he spread his legs open a little wider.

After her little session under the table, Vale looked around as he realized all eyes were on him even the teacher was staring at him with wide eyes. Vale guessed that he was making louder noises than he wanted to. Once the girl got out from under the table she saw everybody staring and felt a little nervous. Vale only had one thing to say….

"Da Fuck Yall Lookin at."

**Chapter 3: Genin Exams**

The rest of the Academy years were boring more because of the fact Vale always was rookie of the year and it pisses him off that everybody sucks. Well even though he's considered a prodigy of the Leaf but he still wants a challenge. Every Jounin of the village told him that by now he could be a Hokage if he wanted. At the age of only 3 he was able to master all ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and almost al taijutsu styles in the leaf. His speed greatly surpasses that of Maito Gai. His Chakra control is so high that he didn't even need hand signs to do jutsus. His Chakra levels surpass that of the Hachibi, the 8 Tailed Bull-Squid thing. He has all nature affinities: fire, wind, earth, water and lightning. His control over them is so great that he can combine each one to create new jutsus. He just learned all of this from scrolls he found in the Hokage's office when he was sleeping.

He didn't know why he was this good but frankly he didn't care.

Now back to the academy. Vale has been getting treatments just like the first day every day. At first girls were fighting over who gets to sit next to him but he told them some can sit on his lap while the others can snuggle up to his sides. Two weeks after that he woke up and found his room full of almost all the girls in school and even some civilians. Let's just say that was the wildest day he ever had. The only girls that didn't fawn over Vale were Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. He could care less about those girls because everybody has a crush on someone. Even Vale does but we're not going to get into that.

He knows why the Hyuga isn't fawning because she has a giant crush on his little brother, Naruto. He's amazed at how oblivious Naruto can be when it comes to this stuff.

Everybody knows that Sakura and Ino have their fangirl level crushes on Sasuke Uchiha, the so called prodigy of the academy.

That is, until Vale and Naruto arrived.

Sasuke has always tried to challenge Vale to matches for the rookie of the year title and he always had his ass handed to him. Even Naruto can kick his ass if he wanted to.

Then there's Naruto, the so called number one knuckle-headed ninja of the leaf. Only he and Vale know that it's just a mask to hide his true skills. So, in order to do that, he had to play the dead last role. He pretended to fail almost every test even though they were rigged anyway. At the last day at the academy he was going to show them what he's made of.

Which brings us to where Vale is right now? Currently, Vale was sitting at his desk with two girls giving him head. This happened so often that it just became routine.

He was waiting For the Teams to be called so he can figure out who his sensei is going to be. After Naruto knocked them dead by acing the exam with perfect scores today was going to be team placements.

When Iruka walked in Vale had just came in the girls mouths.

"Alright class, congratulations on passing the genin exams….." One boring speech later… "Now that that's done let's get to team placements."

Vale zoned out the first few teams until it got to the clans.

"Team 7 will be: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

'The Copy-Cat ninja? Interesting.' Vale thought.

"Team 8 will be: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team 10 will be: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

"Since we have an odd number of students who passed one of you will be a one man team. So, team 11 will be: Vale Uzumaki and your Jounin sensei will be Anko Mitarashi."

Right when he finished that sentence a very large scroll came crashing through the window followed by some kunai that stuck the scroll to the ceiling. There was smoke around the area so you couldn't see what it said but everyone did see someone jump in the middle.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a woman that, by looking, many men would have passed out from blood loss via nosebleed. She looked to be in her early 20's. She was wearing a beige trench coat that stopped just under her knees. She had purple hair that was tied that it resembled a pineapple. Her leaf headband had black cloth and was wrapped around her forehead. She had chocolate colored eyes that screamed sexy. Under the trench coat she had a fishnet suit that hugged her body and went to mid thigh. It did little to hide her pretty impressive bust. You could see that she was wearing an almost see through bra that you couldn't actually see her nipples. She was wearing a brown very short skirt that stopped a little under her ass that from Vale's view point had to be fat and firm. She was also wearing silver shin guards that stopped under her knee. Lastly she had pair of regular shinobi sandals on. Overall this woman was fucking hot as hell.

After everybody was done studying her they looked at the scroll that was unraveled and it said "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi"

Vale was the first to break out of his stupor and he said what was on every one's mind…

"DAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He yelled. Vale couldn't help but feel like he's seen her before.

Anko looked to who said it and immediately recognized who it was. "Vale!" She screamed before running to him and giving him a hug, squeezing his head between her busts. "I haven't seen you in so long how ya been."She asked him.

He managed to pry himself from the pillows to ask, "Sorry I feel I have some kind of connection to you but I still don't know who you are?" He said.

She pouted but then got an idea and gave him a seductive smile, "Maybe this will jog your memory." She grabbed his cock through his pants and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Vale, at that moment, remembered who this was and when she was done he screamed, "Anko!"

**Chapter 4: Crush**

**Flashback, 6 Years Ago…**

Vale was currently walking to the market district to get some food for him and Naruto. When he was halfway there heard aggressive whispers and the sound of cloth ripping coming from an alleyway. Curiosity getting the better of him he made his way through the alley and came upon a scene of a somewhat large man sitting on a woman's legs pinning her down as he was taking off her clothes. Vale can see that she had tape over her mouth so she couldn't scream and her hands tied behind her back so she couldn't do hand signs.

Not liking this


End file.
